Ben Hur/10
Kategoria:Ben Hur Trybun stojąc na pokładzie, trzymał w ręku otwarty zwój papieru z rozkazem duumwira i rozmawiał z dozorcą wioślarzy, zwanym hortatorem. - Jaką rozporządzasz siłą? - Dwustu pięćdziesięciu dwu wioślarzy i dziesięciu nadliczbowych. - Ile robisz zmian? - Osiemdziesiąt cztery. - Jak często i w jakim porządku? - Zwykle zmieniają się co dwie godziny. Trybun zamyślił się na chwilę, a potem rzekł: - Ten podział pracy zdaje mi się za ciężki; zmienię go, ale jeszcze nie teraz, bo trzeba nam płynąć dniem i nocą bez przerwy. Następnie zwrócił się do kierującego żaglami: - Wiatr mamy pomyślny; rozwiń żagle, aby wioślarzom ulżyć w pracy! Gdy ci, do których dotąd mówił, odeszli, zapytał głównego sternika: - Ile lat służysz? - Trzydzieści dwa. - Na których morzach sprawowałeś dotąd obowiązki? - Między naszym Rzymem a Wschodem. - Jesteś człowiekiem jakiego mi potrzeba. - A przeglądając jeszcze raz otrzymane rozkazy, dodał: - Opłyniesz przylądek Camponella drogą ku Mesynie, dalej skierujesz wzdłuż zagięcia kalabryjskiego, aż ujrzysz Melito po lewej stronie. Potem - znasz gwiazdy nad Morzem Jońskim? - Znam. - Od Melity więc steruj na wschód ku Cyterze. Jeśli bogowie użyczą pomocy, nie zarzucimy kotwicy aż w zatoce Antemonium. Ariusz był zaiste wielce roztropnym człowiekiem. Wprawdzie złożył bogom liczne ofiary, wiedział jednak dobrze, że szczęście więcej zależy od rozwagi i rozumu człowieka, niż od darów i ślubów ofiarowanych bogom. W czasie uczty dawanej na jego cześć siedział u stołu pijąc i grając w kości; teraz powietrze morskie zbudziło w nim żeglarza. Nie myślał więc spocząć, dopóki by nie poznał dokładnie okrętu; wiedza i umiejętność bowiem najlepiej chronią od przypadków. Zaczął od dozorującego wioślarzami, dalej zapoznał się z całą służbą: żaglownikiem, sternikiem, magazynierem, nadzorcą kuchni, a nareszcie z oficerami załogi, z którymi zwiedził nawet kwatery. Nic nie uszło jego uwagi, a gdy skończył, on sam znał dokładnie i jedynie cały stan przygotowań do dalekiej drogi i zaopatrzenie galery na wszelkie przypadki. Gdy wszystko to spełnił, postanowił zapoznać się dokładnie z ludźmi, którzy mieli wykonywać jego rozkazy. A było to rzeczą niezmiernie trudną i wymagającą dużo czasu. Wziął się do niej bezzwłocznie i we właściwy sobie sposób. Około południa tegoż dnia, galera przecinała fale morskie w okolicy Paestum; wiatr zachodni ciągle dął w żagle ku zadowoleniu dowódcy. Ustawiwszy straże, wzniesiono ołtarz na pokładzie, posypany solą i jęczmieniem; po czym trybun złożył uroczyste modlitwy i śluby na cześć Jowisza, Neptuna i wszystkich Oceanid, wylewając wino i paląc kadzidło. Po tym uroczystym akcie, zasiadł mądry wojownik w kajucie i stamtąd postanowił przypatrywać się załodze. Kajuta znajdowała się w środkowym przedziale galery, miała sześćdziesiąt pięć stóp długości, a do trzydziestu wysokości; światło padało z góry trzema otworami; dach opierał się na słupach gęsto ustawionych; w środku zaś widoczny był maszt najeżony siekierami, toporami, dzidami i pociskami. Do kajuty z pokładu na prawo i lewo wiodło dwoje prostopadłych ruchomych schodów, tak że mogły być spuszczone lub podniesione i wtedy zamykały otwory. Łatwo zrozumieć, że miejsce to było niejako sercem okrętu, domem całej załogi, jej jadalnią, sypialnią, miejscem ćwiczeń, a zarazem odpoczynku po spełnieniu obowiązku, jeśli w ogóle o spoczynku można było mówić. W zagłębieniu kabiny wznosiła się na kilku stopniach platforma, gdzie siedział dozorca wioślarzy; przed nim stał stół rezonansowy na którym młotkiem wybijał takt wiosłującym. Po prawej stronie miał klepsydrę, czyli zegar wodny, podług którego znaczył odpoczynki i zmiany tak wioślarzom jak straży. Nad nim, na wyższej platformie, oddzielonej złoconą poręczą, zasiadał trybun, panując nad wszystkim. Miejsce to było zaopatrzone w łoże stół i wysłane krzesło, z oparciem z tyłu i poręczami. Krzesło to było darem cesarza i odznaczało się wytwornością. Stąd siedząc w wielkim krześle, zawinięty w płaszcz wojskowy, z mieczem u pasa, przypatrywał się Ariusz wszystkiemu, co mógł dojrzeć, sam zaś nie mniejszą zwracał na siebie uwagę swych podwładnych. Wszystko go zajmowało, najdłużej jednak zatrzymywał wzrok na wioślarzach. Wzdłuż boków kajuty widać było trzy rzędy ławek, przytwierdzonych do ścian, statku - tak przynajmniej wyglądało to z daleka. Po bliższym zbadaniu były to raczej trzy stopnie wiodące w górę, tak że druga ławka była nad pierwszą, a trzecia nad drugą. Dla sześćdziesięciu wiosłujących z każdej strony było dziewiętnaście oddziałów, rozdzielonych od siebie przestrzenią kilka stóp. Dwudzieste zaś siedzenie umieszczone było nad najniższym siedzeniem pierwszej ławki. To urządzenie dawało każdemu wioślarzowi dosyć wolnego miejsca, do swobodnego robienia wiosłem. Wioślarze pierwszej i drugiej ławki czy rzędu, siedzieli; przeciwnie trzeciego rzędu, ponieważ mieli dłuższe wiosła, musieli stać. Rączki wioseł były wypełnione ołowiem dla ułatwienia pracy. Wiosła wisiały na rzemieniach i aby nimi pracować, potrzeba było wielkiej zręczności; nagła fala mogła każdej chwili porwać niebacznego wioślarza i rzucić w morskie odmęty. Otworami dla wioseł przeznaczonymi dochodziła dostateczna ilość świeżego powietrza, światło zaś padało na nich z góry przez kratę. Położenie wioślarzy mogło być o wiele gorsze; nie trzeba jednak przypuszczać, aby było przyjemne. Zabroniono im pomiędzy sobą wszelkich stosunków. Codziennie zajmowali swoje miejsca, nie mówiąc do siebie ani słowa. Krótkich odpoczynków używali na spanie i jedzenie. Nigdy wśród nich nie słyszano śmiechu lub śpiewu; westchnienie lub głuchy jęk tłumaczyły jedynie ich myśli i uczucia - byli to skazańcy. Życie tych nędzarzy podobne było do podziemnego strumienia, sączącego się wolno, lecz nieustannie, wciąż ku temu samemu ujściu. O Synu Najświętszej Panny! Dziś sprawiedliwość ma serce - a Tobie stąd chwała i cześć! - W owe jednak czasy twardy był los niewolników w fortecach, kopalniach, przy budowlach, na wojennych i handlowych galerach. W pierwszym zwycięstwie, które Juliusz odniósł na morzu, zasługi tak wiosłujących jak załogi były równe. Na owych ławach wioślarzy zasiadali ludzie różnych narodowości, głównie brano ich z jeńców wojennych, wypróbowanych w sile i wytrwałości. Obok Brytyjczyka zasiadał Lezbijczyk, za nimi mieszkaniec Krymu. Nierzadko spotkać można było Scytę, Gala lub Tebańczyka. Wśród rzymskich przestępców byli Goci, Longobardowie, Żydzi, Etiopczycy i barbarzyńcy z wybrzeży Makotis. Siedzieli tu obok siebie ludzie rozmaitych narodowości: Brytowie, Libijczycy, Longobardzi, Żydzi, zbrodniarze rzymscy, Scytowie, Galowie, Etiopczycy, Ateńczycy, Hiberreńczycy (dzisiejsi Irlandczycy), Cymbrowie i dzicy barbarzyńcy rozmaitych innych krajów. Praca wioślarzy nie wystarczała, aby mogła zająć ich umysły, choćby te umysły były jak najprostsze i najociężalsze. Nawet w czasie burzy ruchy ich były zawsze jednakie, równe, automatyczne. Nieszczęśliwi ci ludzie tracili w niewolnictwie władze umysłową; byli więc posłusznymi, nie zdając sobie sprawy z niczego, wykonywali rozkazy mechanicznie; żyli wspomnieniami, a przyszłości nie widzieli przed sobą żadnej. Do niedoli swej z czasem się przyzwyczajali. Trybun siedział w wygodnym krześle i rozmyślał o wszystkim, tylko nie o niedoli tych nieszczęśliwych, przykutych do ław i wioseł niewolników. Ruchy ich dokładne, miarowe, zaczynały go nużyć swą jednostajnością. Wtedy zwracał uwagę na poszczególnych wioślarzy. Nie wołano ich po imieniu; natomiast przy siedzeniu każdego znajdował się numer, który umieszczono zamiast nazwiska. Trybun nie tylko był wielkim wojownikiem, ale i bystrym znawcą ludzi. Wodząc badawczym wzrokiem po skazańcach, spojrzał na numer sześćdziesiąty. Właściciel tego numeru miał na sobie, jak wszyscy inni jego towarzysze, przepaskę przez biodra. Nie wyróżniał się niczym od innych, tylko młodością; nie liczył bowiem więcej nad lat dwadzieścia. I ta właśnie okoliczność zwróciła uwagę Ariusza; , nie mniejszą silna, muskularna budowa młodzieńca. Ariusz zwiedzał często rzymskie sale gimnastyczne, w których kształcili się młodzieńcy na atletów, mających występować później w owych sławnych rzymskich cyrkach. Był więc w tym względzie znawcą. - Na bogi - rzekł sam do siebie - człowiek ten robi niezwykle wrażenie. Powierzchowność wielce obiecująca, muszę się o nim dowiedzieć bliższych szczegółów. W tej chwili obrócił się młodzieniec w jego stronę. - Żyd! - zawołał Ariusz - taki młody! - Pod badawczym wzrokiem trybuna rumieniec oblał twarz młodzieńca; wstrzymał na chwilę ruch wiosłem, lecz w tej chwili uderzyła głośniej pałeczka hortatora w stół, jakby dla napomnienia; szybko opuścił młodzieniec wiosło i od nowa ze zdwojoną siłą począł pracować. Po chwili znów spojrzał na trybuna - i, o dziwo, ujrzał na twarzy jego dobrotliwy uśmiech. Tymczasem galera wpłynęła w cieśninę Mesyńską, a opłynąwszy miasto tejże nazwy, zwróciła się na wschód, zostawiając za sobą zadymiony i groźny szczyt Etny. Ile razy wracał Ariusz na platformę, zajmował się wioślarzem i mówił sam do siebie: Chłopiec to rozumny i sprytny. Żyd - to nie barbarzyńca... Muszę o nim zasięgnąć wiadomości. Czwartego dnia podróży "Astrea" - tak się nazywała galera - płynęła już na Morzu Jońskim. Niebo było jasne, a wiatr był pomyślny. Ariusz przypuszczał, że może spotka się z flotą jeszcze przed wyspą Cyterą, wyznaczoną na spotkanie, i dlatego prawie ciągle przebywał na pokładzie. - Zresztą zajmował się dokładnie wszystkim, co dotyczyło powierzonego mu statku i był z dzielności załogi bardzo zadowolony. Skoro zaś zasiadł na krześle w kabinie, myśl jego zwracała się niezmiennie do wioślarza pod sześćdziesiątym numerem. - Czy znasz człowieka, który właśnie wstał z ławki? - spytał nareszcie hortatora w chwili, gdy następowała zmiana wioślarzy. - Numer sześćdziesiąty? - zapytał dozorca. - Tak. Dozorca popatrzył na młodzieńca. - Jak wiesz, o panie - odpowiedział - okręt zaledwie przed miesiącem wyszedł z rąk budowniczego, a ludzie są równie dla mnie nowi jak sam statek. - Jest Żydem - zauważył zamyślony Ariusz. - Szlachetny Kwintuszu, jesteś wielkim znawcą ludzi. - I jest bardzo młody - mówił dalej Ariusz. - Pomimo tego jest to nasz najlepszy wioślarz, nieraz zauważyłem, że wiosło gięło się w jego dłoniach. - Jakiego jest usposobienia? - Mało wiem o nim, ale jest posłuszny. Raz tylko wniósł do mnie prośbę. - Jaką? - Prosił mnie, abym go przeniósł z prawej strony okrętu na lewą. - Jakąż podał przyczynę? - Zauważył, że ludzie, pracujący zawsze z jednej strony, kaleczeją. Zresztą łatwo w czasie boju i niespodziewanych obrotów mógłby się stać niezdatnym do służby, nie umiejąc użyć drugiej ręki. - Na bogi! To myśl nowa i słuszna. Cóż jeszcze więcej zauważyłeś? - Okazuje zamiłowanie do porządku, którego nie znaleźć u jego towarzyszy! - W tym jest Rzymianinem. - Nie znaszże nic z dziejów jego życia? - Zgoła nic. Trybun zamyślił się i odszedł na swoje miejsce. - Jeśli będę na pokładzie w czasie zmiany wioślarzy, a on będzie wolny - rzekł, zatrzymując się - przyślij go do mnie. W dwie godziny później stal Ariusz pod chorągwią okrętu. Znajdował się w usposobieniu człowieka oczekującego niezwykłych wypadków i nic więcej nie mogącego uczynić, jak czekać. Filozofia twierdzi, że ludzie o wyrobionym charakterze zachowują w takich wypadkach spokój. Sternik siedział na swoim miejscu. Kilku z załogi okrętu spało w cieniu żagli twardym snem. Wyżej na maszcie siedział strażnik. Ariusz podniósł właśnie wzrok z solarium, służącego wówczas do kierowania statkiem, gdy ujrzał zbliżającego się ku sobie wioślarza. - Dozorca nazwał cię szlachetnym Ariuszem i mówił, iż jest wolą twoją, abym do ciebie przyszedł; więc jestem. Ariusz spojrzał z podziwem na smukły wzrost i muskularną budowę młodzieńca, i myślą błądził po arenie cyrkowej. Śmiałe wystąpienie przybyłego wywarło jeszcze inne wrażenie; w głosie jego było coś, co świadczyło o życiu spędzonym wśród uszlachetniających okoliczności. Oczy młodzieńca jasne i otwarte, miały wyraz raczej ciekawy niż wyzywający. Mimo że trybun utkwił w nim bystre, pytające i rozkazujące spojrzenie, nie stracił młodzieniec nic ze swego wdzięku; na twarzy nie odbiło się żadne uczucie psujące jej harmonię i piękność, nie było na niej ani groźby, ani złośliwości; nic prócz śladów, jakie wyciska wielka i długa boleść, którą złagodził czas, tak jak łagodzi jaskrawość świeżego malowidła. Wszystko to nie uszło uwagi Rzymianina i sprawiło, że nie przemawiał jak pan do niewolnika, ale jak starszy do młodszego; rzekł więc: - Hortator mówił mi, że jesteś najlepszym wioślarzem. - Hortator jest bardzo dobry - odparł młodzieniec. - Czy dawno służysz? - Prawie trzy lata. - Zawsze przy wiosłach? - Tak, nie pomnę dnia, w którym bym wiosła nie miał w ręku. - Praca to ciężka, mało który mąż podoła jej dłużej roku, a ty - jesteś jeszcze prawie chłopcem. - Szlachetny Ariusz zapomina, iż duch wiele może, on wzmacnia słabego, podczas gdy silny upada pod brzemieniem. - Po mowie twojej sądzę, iż jesteś Żydem. - Przodkowie moi, o wiele wcześniej od pierwszych Rzymian zwali się Hebrajczykami. - Zacięta duma twego narodu nie wygasła w tobie - rzekł Ariusz, spostrzegłszy, że twarz wioślarza spłonęła rumieńcem. - Duma nigdy nie jest tak głośna, jak wtedy, gdy brzęczy kajdanami. - Co cię tak czyni dumnym? - To, że jestem Żydem. Ariusz uśmiechnął się. - Nie byłem nigdy w Jerozolimie - rzekł - ale słyszałem o jej książętach. Znałem jednego z nich, był on kupcem i wiele odbywał morskich podróży, ale zaiste urodzony był na króla. - Do jakiego należysz stanu? - Jeśli mam odpowiedzieć z ławki wioślarza, to niewolnikiem jestem, ojciec zaś mój był jednym z książąt Jerozolimy, a jako kupiec zwiedził wiele mórz. Znał go i ugaszczał wielki August w swych gościnnych komnatach. - Jego imię? - Itamar z domu Hurów. - Ty - synem Hura! Po chwili milczenia spytał: - Cóż cię tu przywiodło? Juda spuścił głowę, pierś jego wezbrała boleśnie, gdy nareszcie zdołał się opanować, spojrzał w oczy trybunowi i rzekł: - Oskarżono mnie o zamach na życie Waleriusza Gratusa, prokuratora. - Ty - zawołał Ariusz z rosnącym zdziwieniem, cofając się o krok. - Tyś to owym zbrodniarzem?! - Rzym cały oburzony był na tę wiadomość, dowiedziałem się o tym zdarzeniu na okręcie pod Bodinum. Obaj spojrzeli po sobie w milczeniu, nareszcie Ariusz odezwał się pierwszy: - Sądziłem, że rodzina Hurów zgładzona z powierzchni ziemi. Straszne wspomnienia wzięły nareszcie górę nad dumą młodzieńca, łzy zrosiły jego policzki. - Matko, matko! Tirzo moja mała! Gdzie wy jesteście? - Trybunie, szlachetny trybunie, gdybyś ty wiedział o nich! - mówił składając błagalnie ręce. - Powiedz, jeśli wiesz, powiedz, czy żyją - a jeśli żyją, gdzie są! W jakim znajdują się położeniu! O! proszę cię, powiedz mi. Przysunął się bliżej Ariusza, tak blisko, że rękami dotykał płaszcza trybuna. - Trzy lata przeszły od owego strasznego dnia - błagał dalej - trzy lata, w których każda godzina była mi życiem pełnym nędzy, życiem, w którym nic nie widziałem, jak bezdenną przepaść, w której nie miałem innej ulgi jak pracę. W tym czasie nie wymówiłem do nikogo ani słowa. Czemuż zapomniani nie mogą sami zapomnieć! Czemuż obraz wydartej siostry, ostatnie spojrzenie matki nie dają mi chwili spokojnej, ukryć się przed nimi nie mogę. Czułem tchnienie zarazy i trzask okrętu wśród bitwy; słyszałen wyjące wśród burzy bałwany i śmiałem się, podczas gdy inni modlili się; pragnąłem śmierci, bo w niej widziałem wyzwolenie. Z każdym uderzeniem wiosła starałem się dzień ów zapomnieć. Wszystko na próżno! Słyszałem je wzywające mnie wśród nocy, widziałem chodzące po morzu. O powiedz mi, powiedz, że pomarły, a uspokoisz mnie, bo zaiste nie mogą one być szczęśliwe, kiedym dla nich zgubiony! Cóż może być wierniejszego i stalszego na miłość matki! A Tirza - oddech jej, to jak woń białej lilii. Była ona jakoby najmłodszą latoroślą palmy - taka świeża, czuła nadobna i wdzięczna! Ona każdy dzień mój czyniła porankiem, była mi słońcem, muzyką, czarem! I moja to ręka pogrążyła ją w otchłań nieszczęścia! - Ja!... - A więc wyznajesze swą winę? - zapytał Ariusz surowo. Dziwną była zmiana, jaka na te słowa zaszła w twarzy Ben-Hura. Głos zaostrzył się, ręce mocno zaciśnięte podniosły się w górę, nerw każdy drgał, a oczy gorzały. - Słyszałeś o Bogu mych ojców - rzekł - o nieśmiertelnym Jehowie? Na jego wszechmoc i istnienie, na miłość, jaką od początku wieków otaczał Izraela, przysięgam ci, żem niewinny! Trybun zdawał się być wzruszonym. - O szlachetny Rzymianinie! - mówił dalej Ben-Hur. - Wierz mi choć trochę i spuść promień światła w ciemności, które mnie otaczają i coraz się zwiększają, Ariusz odwrócił się i mierzył pokład szerokim krokami. - Przecież nie ukarano cię bez sądu? - zapytał, nagle przystanąwszy. - Tak. Rzymianin podniósł głowę ze zdumieniem. - Jak to... bez sądu? Bez świadków? A któż cię zasądził? Rzymianie, jak wiadomo, byli właśnie w czasie upadku ich potęgi zwolennikami wszelkich formalności prawnych. Związano mnie sznurami, wepchnięto do podziemia w wieży nie widziałem nikogo. Nikt nie mówił ze mną, a nazajutrz żołnierze uprowadzili mnie na brzeg morski i odtąd jest galernikiem! - Cóżbyś mógł na swe uniewinnienie przytoczyć? - O wiele! Najpierw byłem chłopem - za młodym na spiskowca, dalej Gratus był mi zupełnie nieznany. Gdybym myślał o zamordowaniu go, toż byłbym obrał inny czas i miejsce. Zważ, że jechał na czele legionu, w biały dzień i nie mógłbym pomyśleć o ucieczce. Zresztą pochodziłem ze sfer sprzyjających Rzymowi, ojciec mój był nieraz wyróżnionym za usługi oddane Cezarowi. Posiadaliśmy znaczny majątek, którego ani dla siebie, ani dla matki i siostry nie chciałbym narazić na pewną stratę. Nie miałem w końcu żadnego powodu do nienawiści, a przeciwnie wszelkie inne względy: majątek, rodzina, sumienie i prawo - prawo, które jest życiem i tchnieniem każdego syna Izraelowego - raczej wstrzymałoby moją rękę, gdyby nawet tak szalona myśl powstała w mojej głowie. Nie, nie byłem wariatem i wolałbym umrzeć niż się zhańbić, a i dziś wolałbym ponieść śmierć, - wierzaj mi. - Któż był przy tobie, gdy cios padł? - Stałem na dachu domu ojców moich. Tirza była ze mną, ona piękna - uosobienie dobroci. Razem opieraliśmy się o poręcz chcąc widzieć wjazd nowego prokuratora i jego legion. Nagle dachówka nakrywająca poręcz usunęła się spod mojej ręki i padła na Gratusa. W pierwszej chwili zdawało mi się, żem go zabił i przerażenie moje nie miało granic. - Gdzież wtedy była twoja matka? - W swojej komnacie na niższym piętrze. - Cóż się z nią stało? Ben-Hur złożył ręce i ciężko westchnął. - Nie wiem - widziałem, jak ją wraz z córką uprowadzono i oto wszystko co powiedzieć mogę. Z domu wypędzono wszystko, nawet nierozumne zwierzęta, i opieczętowano bramy, aby już nikt więcej nie wrócił. Gdybym tylko mógł widzieć, gdzie one są... zaprawdę, one były niewinne! Rzeknij jedno słowo, a przebaczę - ach! Daruj szlachetny trybunie, że taki niewolnik jak ja, na całe życie do wiosła przykuty, śmie mówić o przebaczeniu! Ariusz słuchał uważnie, przywołując na pomoc doświadczenie całego swego życia w obchodzeniu się z niewolnikami: jeśli udawał uczucia, które nim owładnęło, wtedy kłamał; jeśli mówił prawdę, był niewinny, a postąpiono z nim i całą rodziną niegodnie i padł ofiarą ślepo działającej siły. Poświęcono całą rodzinę, aby pomścić wypadek, któremu nikt nie był winien. Myśl ta wzruszała trybuna do głębi. Żeglarze nazywali go "dobrym trybunem", a dla wielu względów w opowiadaniu skazańca można było na dobroć tę liczyć. Może znał i nie lubił Waleriusza Gratusa, a może znał także starszego Hura? Juda w swym opowiadaniu dotknął tych punktów, ale bez wyraźnego skutku. Trybun zdawał się być w niepewności; był on na okręcie wszechwładnym panem; wrażenie jakie na nim opowiadanie skazańca zrobiło, było dodatnie i wierzył. Pomimo tego postanowił nie spieszyć się, a raczej spieszyć do Cytery, bo byłoby nierozważnie pozbyć się w tej chwili tak doskonałego wioślarza; wolał więc zaczekać, aby dowiedzieć się cokolwiek więcej - przekonać się, czy to jest książę Ben-Hur; wiedział bowiem z doświadczenia, że wszyscy niewolnicy kłamią. - Dobrze, - rzekł - wróć na swoje miejsce. Ben-Hur skłonił się i spojrzał raz jeszcze w twarz swego pana, a nie ujrzawszy więcej nic, co by mu dodać mogło nadziei, z wolna odchodził - nagle zatrzymał się i rzekł: - Jeśli kiedy jeszcze pomyślisz o mnie, trybunie, pomnij, że błagałem jedynie o wieść o moich - o matce i siostrze, o nic więcej. Po tych słowach odszedł. Ariusz powiódł za nim zachwyconym okiem, myśląc: - gdyby go ćwiczyć, co by to była za ozdoba areny! Co za biegacz! Co za ramię do szermierki! Stój! - zawołał nareszcie. Ben-Hur stanął, a trybun podszedł ku niemu. - Powiedz mi, co być zrobił, gdybyś był wolnym? - Szlachetny Ariusz urąga mej niedoli - rzekł Juda drżącym od wzruszenia głosem. - Nie, na bogi, nie! - Odpowiem więc chętnie: oddałbym się pierwszej powinności mego życia, nie znałbym innej: zanim matka i siostra nie wróciłyby do domu ojców naszych, nie pomyślałbym o spoczynku. Każdy dzień, każdą godzinę poświęciłbym ich szczęściu. Nie miałyby nade mnie wierniejszego niewolnika, bo zaprawdę straciły wiele, ale na Boga przodków moich więcej im oddam! Rzymianin nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, na chwilę stracił wątek swych myśli, potem rzekł: - Przemawiam do twej szlachetności - rzekł. - Gdyby matka twoja lub siostra nie żyły, lub na zawsze zaginęły, powiedz, co byś wtedy uczynił? Widoczna bladość pokryła twarz Ben-Hura; z rozpaczą patrzył na morze, dopiero gdy się stał panem swych uczuć, zwrócił się do trybuna i zapytał: - Jaki bym zawód obrał? - Tak. Powiem ci prawdę, trybunie. W przeddzień owego strasznego nieszczęścia, o którym ci mówiłem, otrzymałem pozwolenie zostania żołnierzem. Nie zmieniłem i dziś mego postanowienia, a ponieważ na całej ziemi jest dziś tylko jedna szkoła wojenna, poszedłbym do niej. - A więc na arenę! - zawołał Ariusz. - Nie, do rzymskiego obozu. - Pierwej jednak musiałbyś się zapoznać z używaniem broni. Nigdy przełożony nie powinien radzić podwładnemu; Ariusz spostrzegł, że popełnił błąd i w oka mgnieniu zmienił głos i postępowanie. - Odejdź - rzekł rozkazującym tonem - a nie buduj nic na tym co ci mówiłem, może żartuję z ciebie, albo - tu spojrzał w przestrzeń - albo, gdybyś się zmiany mógł spodziewać, to przyjdzie ci wybrać między sławą gladiatora lub służbą żołnierza. Do pierwszej może ci dopomóc łaska Cezara, gdy tymczasem w wojsku nie znajdziesz ani pomocy, ani uznania, bo nie jesteś Rzymianinem. Za chwilę pochylał się Ben-Hur znowu nad wiosłem na zwykłym swym miejscu. Gdy serce lżejsze, każde zajęcie łatwiej się spełnia, toteż i wiosłowanie nie zdało się Judzie tak ciężkim; nadzieja, niby śpiewne ptaszę zagościła w jego sercu. Ostrzegające słowa trybuna: może tylko żartuję z ciebie - odsuwał z myśli, ile razy mu się przypomniały. Jedyną myślą, która go zaprzątała, było, że go trybun zawołał, że wysłuchał dziejów jego żywota. Nad jego ławką zaświecił jasny promień nadziei, pełen obietnic, a on modlił się: - Boże, jestem wiernym synem Izraela, narodu, któryś ukochał przed wiekami. Pomóż mi, błagam Cię!